A filtering device for fluids, in particular for fuels of an internal combustion engine, is known from DH 10 2009 058 159 A1. The filtering device features an electrical heating for heating fluid that flows through the filtering device for being filtered. A filter element is disposed in a filter housing. The heating features at least one heating web, which encloses the filter element at least partially. The heating web is disposed on a supporting film. The fluid can flow against the supporting film, which is connected with a dimensionally stable frame.